Missing You
by xx Alexa
Summary: Everyone knows what happens to everyone's favorite lion during Scar's ruling, but what about their favorite lioness? This story is about what happened to and around Nala during Simba's absence. FINISHED!
1. A Promise

**Author's Note:**_ I wrote these stories 5 or 6 years ago and I am currently rewriting them, just for fun.  
If people still read these, I hope they enjoy them. I am affiliated with Disney in no way._

**Chapter I: A Promise**

An explosion of giggles echoed through a slight of the savanna. In the sunset, two lion cubs frolicked about, tackling and wrestling in some joyous fun. One was of a beautiful gold, the other in a silky cream coat. The golden one was pinned down and glared at the other with his large brown eyes.

"Got you again! And so that would make it... Three to nothing!" The creamy cub smirked.

"Oh, Nala, one day I'm going to beat you," the golden one growled.

Nala giggled at him. "I'm sure, Simba. One day."

"Yes, one day," a loud voice from the back of them repeated, following his words with a laugh. The two cubs turned their heads and drooped their ears at the sight of the lion. The golden one scampered up to him.

"Come on dad, please don't make us go home- I'm not even tired," he pleaded, sneaking a small yawn in his words, hardly fooling his father.

"No, your mother will be worried sick with you out here too late, Simba. As well as Nala's mother. Now, come on, you two." He nudged the two up with his large paw to get them up. The disheartened cubs rose and did as told.

Simba decided to seize an opportunity to pounce on his unsuspecting playmate in their departure. His neck was nearly kissing the ground before springing up to tackle her. Although startled, Nala quickly reacted by turning over to pin him again.

"Four to zero! When are you going to give up?" She bragged in jest.

"Well, I wasn't joking when I said I'd beat you someday. I just guess today isn't my day..." Simba sighed and stared at the ground, but then his eyes darted back at her. "But I definitely don't want you to let me win, okay? Don't start feeling bad for me."

Nala nodded, smiling at her friend. "Alright. The day you beat me, it'll be all on your own."

"Promise?"

"I promise."


	2. A Meaningful Lecture

"Zazu, take Nala home," Mufasa ordered.

"Yes, sire," his apprentice said as he took the young lioness to her home. "Good luck, Simba," the hornbill said, patting him on the shoulders. Nala looked at him with heavy eyes voicing the same words.

The cubs had hardly made it out alive from the elephant graveyard. They had been met by merciless hyenas and had even jeopardized Zazu's safety. Had Mufasa not come to their rescue, the elephant graveyard may have been their graveyard as well.

Nala drug her paws heavily across the tall, thick grass, the hornbill by her side. "Do you think..." she began in a whisper, "That he'll be really hard on him?"

Zazu took a moment to choose his words wisely. "Mufasa is a wise king... and he is a fair one… And he knows you two are just cubs. But he is also a father, for the only time in his life. What Simba – and, you – must understand is that we have different responsibilities for who we are. As cubs, you have a responsibility to be joyous and curious. As a future king, Simba has a responsibility to protect himself and those around him. Royalty is not synonymous with invincibility. Nothing is."

Nala nodded her head in acceptance, feeling rather selfish for her actions. The mere enticement of exploration almost cost them their lives, and had Mufasa not shown up, the pride would have been hit with a severe blow. Now the picture is much, much bigger, she thought.

"So, what do you think Mufasa is going to do to him? Not let him play for a few days?" Nala's heart sunk at the thought of being lonely. Then she realized her punishment could be just as harsh, and she felt a pit form in her stomach.

"Well, first he's going to instill some guilt into him, and then propose a punishment-"

"You can stop. I think I know what my mom is going to tell me now." she sighed and hung her head low.

"At least you're able to go back to something. If Mufasa hadn't shown up, you would have been on their dinner plates."

Nala sighed. "Yeah... thank goodness for Mufasa."

Zazu looked at Nala with soft eyes and touched her shoulder gently as they walked. "The only reason your parents will be mad is because they wouldn't know what to do if something happened to you. They would blame themselves more than you."

"Yeah..." The two continued for a few more minutes in a comfortable silence as many thoughts raced through their heads. Pride Rock was slowly emerging into view.

"Zazu..." Nala began, focusing the bird's attention. "What... well... if Mufasa wasn't there next time for us... where would he be? Like, when he's gone, where does he go?"

Zazu thought about this question. He flew in front of Nala and stopped her from walking. He pointed to the sky, and the stars. "Do you see the stars, Nala?" The little lioness nodded. "Up there are the kings of the past."

Nala turned her head to look at Zazu. "The kings of the past? How do they get there? How come I can't see them?"

Zazu hushed her. "When a king dies, only his body is gone. But their spirit and their soul soars up to the stars. And there, they will always be watching over us. Always with us."

Nala stared in disbelief. "So that's where Mufasa will go when he isn't around anymore?" Zazu nodded. "So, if Simba and I get into trouble while he's gone, he'll be watching over us still?"

The hornbill nodded once more. "That's where he'll be."

Nala blinked. "Who told you this, Zazu?"

"Mufasa, of course. From generations to generations, each king has passed it down to their son."

Nala smiled. "How about the queens? Are there any of them up there?"

Zazu chuckled. "That I do not know."

The two finally arrived at Pride Rock, Sarafina gave Nala a disappointed look and Nala slunk into the den. "We'll talk later," were her mother's words. But she noticed Zazu had a bright smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about, Zazu?" Sarafina inquired curiously.

"To know that the future of Pride Rock will be in the hands of a promising queen," he answered.


	3. Devastation in the Pride

**Chapter IIV: Devastation in the Pride**

Nala awoke that morning alone. She had gotten home later then she had expected, and her mother gave her no punishment, realizing how guilty she felt about the situation. She heavily opened up her bright blue eyes and stared out the cave's entrance; it was well after noon and Simba had definitely been awake by now. She wondered how she could have slept in so long; and why Simba hadn't come to wake her.

The cub yawned as she rose to greet the morning. She slowly made her way out the mouth of the cave to find Simba. However, only the lionesses were there. No sign of Simba, Mufasa, or even Scar. She padded down to her mother, who was lying around with Sarabi, like usual.

"Mom, where's Simba?" Nala asked, still not completely awake yet.

"He went off somewhere with Scar." the lioness then presumed her conversation with Sarabi.

"Do you know where to?" Nala interrupted.

"No, I don't."

Nala frowned a bit. What could Scar want to do with Simba? Maybe it's his punishment, she thought, giggling out loud. Soon, she joined other lionesses at the watering hole, but there was something suspicious about the water. It was... moving? The water seemed to almost shake, even when there were no lions drinking out of it.

"That's strange," Nala thought aloud. She stared off into the Pride Lands, as far as she could see. She perked her ears. What was going on? She couldn't see anything, but she could feel that something was terribly wrong. "It's probably just me," she whispered to herself. "I'm probably not awake enough yet." The lioness then joined her mother and waited Simba's return, to ask him where he had been and what Mufasa had said to him last night.

The hours were passing. Now, everyone was getting worried. It was late in the day. Nala knew something wasn't right. Simba would have come back by now... but Mufasa and Scar were still out as well. Not even Zazu was around. She rested her cranium in her mother's paws.

Lionesses were beginning to think that they should go search for them, but none did. They all just awaited their king's return, with his brother, son, and majordomo.

Just as the sun was setting, a dark, skinny lion seemed to be approaching. It was Scar, with his head hung low. He looked at the lionesses with great sadness.

Of course, it was all just an act they each were falling for.

Scar sighed as the lionesses circled around him. They all were asking questions, but he answered none. Nala hid behind her mother, who looked at Scar with eyes full of fear. Nala was scared as well. Neither Simba nor Mufasa were with Scar. She choked back any tears at the dreadful possibilities that could have occurred.

The lion took stand on the top of a boulder. He sighed before he began. "It is my duty to tell you all of what a tragedy has happened. This afternoon, I lead Simba for a pouncing lesson. However, he had wandered off into the valley..." Scar lied through his teeth. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I soon was worried of his absence. I looked over the ledge... Something had spooked the wildebeest and Simba was caught in a stampede." Lioness gasped. "I didn't know what to do. I went to go find Mufasa as fast as I could. I knew Mufasa would be able to save him." He sighed. "But, Mufasa was... unsuccessful."

There were tears trickling down the cheeks of lionesses.

"Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy; but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live..."

Nala let of a sob of tears. She had lost her king, and worse: her best friend. How was she to go on, now? She let her tears flow down her cheeks as they pleased.

"For me, this is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne." Sarabi gave Sarafina a disheartened look. They stared at the ground. "Yet, out of the ashes of tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era, in which lion and hyena come together, in a great, glorious future!"

There was a bright smile on the new king's maw as hyenas emerged from around them. They seemed to cast an eerie glow, almost. Nala, frightened, ran away back to the den as the lioness exchanged horrified, yet grieving looks. None of them were able to hold back their tears.

"Simba," Nala cried, "You can't be dead! You have to be alive," she mourned. Her tears flew down her cheeks and splattered on the floor. "Don't leave me, Simba. This is all just a mean, cruel joke, isn't it?" she wept. "No. You... you..." she hushed herself, her sobs echoing through the cave, all the way until she cried herself to sleep.

Dream

Nala is running as fast as she can from the hyenas. They are gaining on her. She is breathing heavily; she's getting tired, but doesn't give up. Soon, she is at a dead end. The three hyenas have cornered her. Suddenly, a large lion leaps out from overtop of her and tackles the hyenas. Nala watches in amazement. Mufasa? Was it him?

The hyenas run away. "Mufasa?" she asks.

The lion shakes his head. "No. Simba."

Nala rubs her eyes. It is her friend, looking just as he did the last time she saw him. Her face brightens. "Simba!"

Simba looks at her, and says blankly, "I have to run away."

Nala raises her eyebrows and slightly gasps. "No. No you don't."

"Good-bye, Nala."

Simba walks away and gradually fades away as Nala tries to chase him. "Simba! No, don't leave me... No, don't leave me..."


	4. A Gloomy Future

**Chapter VI: A Gloomy Future**

Nala woke up after her dream. She yawned as she lifted her cranium; she hadn't slept in this morning. Her mother was by her side, as well as the other lioness. And... hyenas? Nala gasped, but then remembered about the tragedy. She sighed, and would have cried, but she had wept so long she couldn't find any more tears to cry. She sighed and put her paws over her mother, who was still sleeping.

It was hard for her to face that fact that Simba was no longer going to be around, and that Scar was the new king. "I can't believe you would leave me, Simba," she sighed. She studied the den; so much had changed in less then a day. And she had only her mother to turn to. She shook her head at the ground. How could she go on another day alone? She raised her head to survey the new day, and began to walk out to greet it. It was earlier than she thought; even Scar was still asleep.

But, at the peak of Pride Rock stood a lone lioness, gazing out into the horizon. Nala, curious, slowly padded up to her. It was Sarabi, staring off into the open, with empty eyes that seemed to be searching, grieving or yearning for something. Nala felt bad for Sarabi, who had lost more than a king and a prince. She had lost her entire family. Possibly what she had been living for this entire time. Nala walked up to Sarabi and brushed against her, looking up at her with compassionate eyes.

"Hello Nala..." Sarabi greeted softly. "You're up early."

Nala pawed the ground. "I had trouble sleeping... I... had a dream."

"Oh," Sarabi responded softly.

"I'm really sorry Sarabi," Nala nearly blurted out. "I know it's not easy. But it must be really hard for you."

Sarabi smiled at the ground and then at Nala. "I can't believe that they could all be gone in such a sort matter of time like that... What are the chances?" Sarabi thought aloud to Nala. She shook her head at the ground. Nala also looked at the ground, thinking about Sarabi's unanswered questions.

"And worse, they left Scar as king..." Sarabi sighed. "Do you see all of those herds of animals, Nala? The green grass, the blossoming wildflowers and lively trees?"

The cub nodded. "Yes, I do..."

"In a matter of time, those will all be gone. Scar will be sentencing us to death with the hyenas here. They will eat away at everything until there is nothing left..." she closed her eyes and hung her head. Nala tried to imagine the Pride Lands empty and dull.

"That can't be possible," Nala insisted.

"It is, Nala." The two looked out into the horizon.

"Sarabi... are you still going to be queen?"

"Who would want to be..." the lioness answered softly.

Nala could sense the sadness in Sarabi's voice. She rested her head on Sarabi's leg and they both watched the sun brighten the savanna.

"I wonder if I'll still be queen one day," she thought aloud, quietly.

Sarabi looked down on her, but said nothing. She simply did not know what to say to her. But she knew that unless Simba could come back from the dead, Nala would not want to be, and probably wouldn't be around when her time came.

Or, perhaps, Sarabi thought, there could be a way to overthrow Scar... with the help from Nala.


	5. An Acquaintance

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them! -Alexa_

**Chapter VII: An Acquaintance**

The Pride Lands? Dead and empty? With nothing but scavenging, hungry hyenas and a horrible king forcing the lionesses to hunt when there is nothing to hunt? Nala didn't think it could be possible. She had never seen a day that the Pride Lands were not lively and bright. Surely, Sarabi was wrong.

But Sarabi was wise and no one could question that. Nala sighed. Could she run away? No. Where would she run away to? The hyenas would surely come find her, and perhaps harm her. She wouldn't get away with it, at least not until she was older. Would someone come along and help them? No, there would be no lion who would want to rule the pitiful lands. How could the future of the pride change so drastically after one incident?

She lied down on the peak of pride rock and stared over the savanna, her paws dangling over the edge. It was rather high, but she was not scared. She rested her cranium on down on her legs as she watched the sky brighten. The day was approaching.

Sarabi had already returned back to the cave, and lionesses were gloomily coming out of the cave. Nala had discovered how lazy the hyenas were unless Scar had given them a chore to finish. She heaved a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Beautiful view, isn't it, Nala?" a familiar, yet distinguished voice said from behind her. It was Scar.

Nala's eyes jolted open at the greeting, as she was slightly startled. She pinned her ears and stared at her paws. "Oh... umm... Yeah, it's beautiful," she replied softly.

"And to think, I rule it all," Scar sighed with happiness. Nala cringed at his words, realizing how he made it sound more awful then Sarabi had.

"Uh... Scar," Nala whispered, "you're going to take care of the Pride Lands, right?"

Scar laughed. "My dear Nala," he began, putting a paw around her, "of course. I will always take care of the Pride Lands. Why would I want to harm them?" he grinned that creepy grin that always sent chills up Nala's spine.

Nala smiled slightly at his remark, and she tried to believe that what he said was true and that Sarabi was just full of it. But in her heart, she knew that Sarabi was right, and that he wouldn't be as great of a king as Mufasa would have been.

Or Simba.

"Now, don't cubs usually go around and carry on with their playing on days like these?" Scar inquired.

"I don't have anyone to play with," Nala whispered.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. Yes, it is still quite a tragedy, isn't it?" he said with a forced long face.

"And I'm pretty tired... I... guess that I could go down to my mother later..." she said a little louder, making Scar smile.

"Do as you please, my little Nala," Scar said. "Farewell." He turned around and walked back to the rest of his business.

Nala sighed. 'And this might be one of the last times I see the Pride Lands like this,' she thought. She scampered down the slope of Pride Rock and to her mother, who was with Sarabi. Once Nala was closer, she noticed that they had more company. There was another cub; a male, looking about her age. Maybe older. She pinned her ears as she approached them.

Sarafina didn't notice Nala right away. It was Sarabi who said, "Oh, hello again, Nala," and they both looked at her.

"Oh, good morning, darling," Sarafina smiled as she nuzzled her daughter.

Nala grinned, but uneasily with the other cub. "Good morning..."

Sarafina and Sarabi exchanged looks and then gazed down at Nala.

"Nala, we'd like you to meet someone..." Sarafina said, and there was a touch of hope in her voice. Nala cocked her head at the other cub, who seemed sort of shy. "This is Lisani..."

Nala blinked and half-grinned. "Oh... hi," Nala said softly.

"Hi," he said, a bit shakily as well. He seemed nervous and soft-spoken. Nala sat down to rest on her haunches.

Who was this cub? Why was he here? Is he going to be part of the pride? Nala studded the cub further.

He had a bit of a slender look, but still a bit muscular. He was a grey lion, which was rare and rather odd. He had an off-white underbelly and tips of his paws. The sun seemed to give his fur a blue sort of shine.

Sarafina leaned over to Sarabi's ear. "I hope all goes well," she whispered.


	6. Lisani's Acceptance

**Author's Note:**_ Sorry if I begin to get slow on adding the chapters, I usually write half a chapter a day after school, and on really nice days I sometimes write an entire one and add the chapter to the story. Lately my teachers have been hammering me with homework to do though, but I'm trying. This season's sports are all ending within a month, so after that I'll probably be writing a lot more. As for as reviews though, thanks a lot! I'm glad that there are people interested in this story. I appreciate them a lot. Thanks again! -Alexa_

**Chapter VIII: Lisani's Acceptance**

'Who in the world is this cub?' Nala thought. It seemed sort of weird for them to be accepting new members- a cub especially- after such a loss. He seemed shy and looked out of place. He sort of looked lonely and lost, to Nala anyway. Was he an orphan? Nala decided that she would find out, now that Sarabi and Sarafina had left the two cubs alone to talk and whatever else cubs tend to do.

"So, where do you come from?" Nala questioned, curiously.

"My mother and I used to be apart of another pride... But hopes weren't all that high there," he explained quietly.

"Oh... So why are you here? Did something happen to your mom? You pride?"

"My mom thought that I would do better off here. So she came here and left me with those two lionesses... I... don't really know their names yet."

"Sarafina... my mom... and Sarabi," Nala told him.

"Yeah... Well anyway, here I am." He seemed relieved that Nala was talking to him, or at least speaking to him. He did not want to be an outcast.

"Oh, I see," Nala said. So, this cub, Lisani, was going to be in the Pride Lands for a while.

"For some reason nobody looks too happy around here, either," Lisani observed. "And... I've never really heard of hyenas sharing lands with lions, either."

"Oh, heh, yeah," Nala said softly, here gaze then attached to the ground. "Well, yesterday... our King... and his son... well, died." she tried not to let her sadness which seemed to be growing show. "And our new king is a little strange."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Lisani said immediately. His blue-purple eyes felt badly for her and the pride, and he wished he hadn't said anything.

"No... It's okay, you didn't know." she looked back up at him and smiled slightly.

Lisani half-smiled back and then asked hesitantly, "Were you and the prince friends?"

"Best friends," Nala replied.

"Oh," Lisani said. He wouldn't ask anymore questions, but he was very curious about what this other cub was like. There was a small silence before a voice from behind them intruded.

"Nala, Nala, Nala..." a voice that still sent chills up Nala's back said. It was Shenzi. "Didn't you mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" she smiled as she said this. "You don't know wh- "

"He isn't a stranger," Nala growled. "He's part of the pride." She glared at Shenzi. She would never forget the day that she and Simba almost became dinner for the hyena that was just telling her what she shouldn't be doing.

"Oh? Is that so?" Shenzi inquired suspiciously. She studied the cub carefully, who stared at her with a little bit of fright in his eyes. "What's your name, kid?"

"L... Lisani," he stuttered quietly.

"Lisani, hmmm?" Shenzi eyed him mischievously. "Well, just wait until Scar hears about this."

"Until I hear about what?" came an even scarier voice.

Nala pinned her ears as Shenzi opened up her large mouth. "The lionesses let a new cub join!" she blurted.

Nala looked up at Scar who joined next to Shenzi, and looked at the cub with a bit of disgust. "Is that so?" he asked, frowning. Lisani avoided eye contact with Scar. Then, Scar smiled one of his fake smiles that he was really scowling behind. "Welcome to Pride Lands." Then he turned his head and as soon as his back was turned and he was walking back, he glowered at the females allowing a male cub in.

Nala glared at the smirk Shenzi had on her maw as walked away, following Scar.

"They're sort of scary," Lisani whispered.

"You'll get used to them after a while... Then they're just crazy," she growled, and rolled her eyes at the thought of them. "Just don't go for any of their tricks."

"What kind of tricks?" Lisani asked curiously.

"Bad tricks. One time, they told someone that if they jumped out of the highest tree, they'd fly." Her eyes got big and wide. "Let's just say that they never got wings."

Lisani's eyes were huge and he nearly gaped. But then he foolishly smiled once Nala started to laugh.

"Only joking," she said. "But they are sort of conniving."

"Got it," Lisani responded. Nala smiled. Little did she know, was that the nearly fatal incident and the death of the king and the prince were actually tricks.

That night, Nala stayed awake a little longer. She had managed a day without Simba. She also realized that no matter how hard she could wish, she couldn't bring him or Mufasa back. This was reality.

But Lisani- who was he, anyway? Apparently, he belonged to an unsuccessful pride and his mother allowed him to join Pride Rock in hopes that he would be better off. He was sort of shy, but he did prove to be a bit of a talker earlier. He did, however, seem easily intimidated.

Maybe Simba had sent him for her, or maybe he was just a normal everyday lion that wanted a brighter future. She smiled at the thought of having a new friend.

Maybe she wouldn't be so lonely after all.

_Outside of Pride Rock_

"You two let a _male_ cub join the pride?" Scar snarled at the two lionesses who kept sincere faces.

"He needed a home, he would have died at his old pride," Sarafina explained.

Scar continued to growl of anger at them.

"And," Sarabi continued, "Pride Rock has always been known to take in helpless, abandoned or orphaned others."

"Did it cross your mind that I am not the same king as the others?" Scar questioned icily. "I am a better king than them."

Sarafina and Sarabi did not comment. But Sarabi did proceed on talking about the cub. "Oh, and the cub never really did have a family or a friend other then his mother."

"Yes," Sarafina said. "You could teach him how to be as great as you are."

Scar smirked. "You do have a point there. That kid... he could be like a future Scar." he evilly grinned at the thought. "Well, that's enough for now. Good night, ladies," Scar bid farewell before he disappeared into the cave, soon followed by the other two lionesses who exchanged looks of relief.

Little did Scar or Nala know it, they had great plans for the future of now-little Lisani.


	7. Remembering the Past

**Author's Note:**_ Wow, this took a lot longer to do then I expected. Sorry for the wait, everyone! Once November starts, I'm sure my life won't be so hectic, but I /will/ have Musical Theatre practice everyday after school until 4:30 – 5. But that's it, except for Thursdays! (I have dance 6 – 8:30). I'm a busy gal, haha.  
I also realized that in the movie, Nala has green eyes. Oh well, in my story, she has blue, heh. Oh yeah, I know that this chapter doesn't really get us anywhere, but it's all I could come up with and introduces them as they are growing up. Keep reviewing please! -Alexa_

**Chapter IX: Remembering the Past**

The days flew quickly, yet slowly. Never was there a day that she didn't think about Simba, but she began to think about him less and less. But he was still, and would always, be a part of her. It was just difficult to long for Simba when she had Lisani. He had finally begun to loosen up to her, and Scar had begun to take Lisani on walks, and try to teach him his ways. Lisani knew that he had to get on and stay on Scar's good side to be safe. Although Lisani understood and listened to Scar, he showed no interest in his teachings. It was, first of all, uninteresting, and second, it was against all things that Lisani believed in. He had never forgotten Nala's words, "Don't fall for their tricks."

Nala laid down at the water hole- or at least, what was left of it. Her paws dipped in the water, she stared at her reflection. She was growing. She no longer considered herself a cub, but a young adolescent, too old for too many carefree days but not old enough to hunt. She was identical to her mother; they had the same enchanting icy blue eyes, and the same silky cream coat. She was becoming an attractive lioness.

Then, she looked around her. Where the water of the watering hole once overflowed, were dry and empty. The grass around her was becoming weak and brown, the trees were beginning to become scrawny. She sighed. Not even the beautiful sunrises looked the same. Also, food was becoming scarce. The herds were moving out into better grazing areas. Sarabi had been right. And Scar could ruin even more. She sighed, flicking her tail gently, and pawed at the water.

"Hey." a masculine voice greeted Nala. She hadn't been startled.

"Hey." she answered back. Her eyes glanced up at Lisani. He had also grown, but he was a little older than her to begin with. His mane was just beginning to grow in. It was black, as dark as the midnight skies, and it had, or would have, a sleek shine to it, just like his coat. His eyes were a much more purple color than the violet-blue they had once been. He was still a grey lion, but since even the sun seemed to slowly be blotched out by Scar's reign, it wasn't as blue as it once had been. But he was also, nonetheless, handsome. She smiled. He was the only friend she had, really. She was too scared to lose someone dear again; but she and Lisani had formed a bond the day they met.

"Whatcha up to?" he asked.

"Nothing," Nala replied blankly.

Lisani wasn't fooled by her fake voice. "Nothing means something," he said. "What's on your mind? I don't think I've seen you like this, since well, the day we met."

"Nothing," Nala replied sternly.

"Fine, whatever," he said, sitting down next to her. They both stared at the water. "I'm sort of hungry," he announced softly. "I wonder if there's anything around to eat."

"Probably not," Nala mumbled.

"Seems like there has never been anything around here to eat..."

"Once there was," Nala snapped. "Once we could probably stuff every lion here silly and still have enough for another three months."

"I don't remember a time like that," he said, surprised to see Nala so uptight.

"You joined the day that it all was going down the drain," she reminded.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now. Scar... Mufasa..." he hesitated. "...and Simba."

Nala pinned her ears. She looked at the ground. "I'm surprised you remembered their names."

"I couldn't forget. I always would wonder what they were like, here. Especially since no one ever talked about them, but I knew that they were often thought about." He didn't mean to say it, he just sort of let his thoughts slip out of his mind and from his mouth.

Nala paused for a moment. She thought. "They were..." she searched for the right words. She was coming up with nothing. Had she really forgotten this much about them? It had been forever since she had though about them, or even her cub-hood. It wasn't that long ago... was it? Sure, she thought about them in her mind, but she never thought about what they were like. She felt awful with herself.

"Other than royal," Lisani said.

Nala laughed slightly. "I never knew much about Mufasa... but my mom always said that we were really lucky to have him as our king. So I guess he was a pretty good guy. Simba was another story. He was always getting into trouble, honestly!" a smile spread across her lips at the thought of him. "Always making up stuff to get away with something. He always claimed he was so brave, and that danger was his middle name. But that was pretty much all talk, because in his heart, I knew he wasn't."

Lisani stared at the smile across her maw that appeared there only after she began to talk about Simba. Did she, or would she ever, smile at the though of Lisani? He would probably never know.

"I see," Lisani answered. He had always wanted to ask Nala about them. He was finally relieved to know a little bit about what he missed. "It's getting late," Lisani commented, staring up into the sky. The sun was setting, and some stars were visible through the clouds.

Nala shared the gaze. "Did you know... that the great kings of the past are up there?" she said softly.

Lisani rose his eyebrows. "Really? I never knew that."

"Zazu told me. Who told Mufasa. After we got in a lot of trouble." she smiled to herself. Lisani uneasily replaced his paws. How come he always felt so strange whenever she smiled about Simba?

Finally, he asked, "Do you think Simba is up there?"

"Perhaps," Nala whispered. "Perhaps." they both grinned. "Well, I'm ready to head back. You coming?"

"In a few minutes." He grinned at her and exchanged it before heading off. Then Lisani stared up into the sky.

"One day- will I be a great king of the past?" he whispered. "Or was I made a promise that can't be kept?" he asked aloud. There was a soft breeze the swept over the area before he head back to Pride Rock.


	8. Sarabi Dethroned

**Author's Note:**_ Ick. This isn't my best chapter yet, but, I hope you all don't mind it not being as great as the others. Oh, and thanks for the reviews. And Flower4444, I'm not sure what you mean by 'love part.' I haven't tried to start any affectionate feelings yet between any lions, but I guess it looks like I may have. Oh yeah, if anyone is confused about there being any other prides, if you read some other fanfics, you'd see that there are other prides beyond the Pridelands. So I took my artistic license and enabled that for me too. heh :) -Alexa_

**Chapter X: Sarabi Dethroned**

Weeks were rolling past. Nothing in the Pride Lands was improving. All lions were disheartened about all of Scar's decisions, but they all realized that they couldn't change anything, as long as Scar, the most stubborn king as all, was in charge. Everything had to be his way, just lying around in his den all day taunting Zazu, who had been shoved away in a small cage made of bones.

Nala was disgusted. The hyenas were pigs. They would hunt and kill more than they could eat, and so there were scattered uneaten carcasses rotting. Those hyenas, almost as greedy as Scar was, except food was their prized possession, not a title. Nala realized how unconcerned Scar was about anything, and that Sarabi was the one that had to carry out important matters.

Sarabi was still queen, but she was living in a separate world than Scar. Their quarrels could be heard often, and Scar was never hesitant to strike her across the face. But Sarabi lifted their hopes. Nala knew that her mother praised and admired Sarabi much. Nala realized that she did, as well. As long as Sarabi was queen, things would be somewhat alright. Scar had no intentions of caring about anything that mattered.

It hadn't rained at the Pridelands for what seemed forever. The trees didn't have enough water to thrive, and one by one the leaves would fall from them and rest on the ground, only to be blown away by weak breezes. The grass was no longer a rich emerald green, it was brown and ugly. There was nothing left for the sun to smile at, except for the hope that only few lionesses obtained.

Nala climbed to the tip of Pride Rock. It wasn't the view she had once remembered. The clans were moving out, one by one, because they all knew it was unsafe to live there anymore. The hyenas were a big threat. It saddened her.

Nala squinted. Moving among all of the dead, there was a single lioness making her way toward Pride Rock. She was then and lean, and there was a smirk on her face. Even from afar, the lioness sent an eerie feeling to Nala. She rose and slowly walked back to her mother and Sarabi at the mouth of Pride Rock. The lioness gave them sly looks, but Nala returned them with a glare.

She had narrow, fiery ruby eyes and a dark brown strip down the center of her forehead. She approached the three lionesses.

"I'm looking for King Scar," she requested sincerely.

Nala wanted to growl, yet chuckle, at her for addressing Scar as a king.

Sarabi nodded. "Follow me," she said, leading the stranger up into Scar's den.

Nala stared at her mother with concerned eyes. "Who do you think she is?" Nala asked.

"I don't know," Sarafina whispered.

Nala turned her head and saw Lisani walking over to them. "Hey," he greeted. The females nodded back in a greeting.

"What's going on?" he asked. "I saw a stranger walk past."

"I have no idea," Nala said. "She's strange. She requested to see Scar, so Sarabi took her to him. Funny, isn't it? I think that she's up to no good."

Lisani nodded in agreement. "We'll just have to see what happens."

It was only a few minutes when the silence was interrupted by a furious shout.

"You can't do this!" a lioness shouted from inside Scar's den.

"I can do whatever I want, I _am_ king!" Scar yelled back.

"You will never amount to a king," she growled. Scar roared and struck her right across the face, and she skidded out of the den. It was Sarabi. The trio, shocked, ran up to Sarabi, who rose her head and then rested on her arms and haunches, to give hurtful glares at Scar who was sneering.

"Sarabi," Sarafina said. "What happened?"

Sarabi's head hung low. "Let Scar tell you himself," she murmured.

The four made their way as Scar and the strange lioness emerged from the cave. They all scowled, except for Scar and his accompaniment, who both bore conceited smiles.

Scar summoned the pride, and one by one, they all curiously emerged from their hiding spots.

"My pride," Scar began, the lioness by his side, "I'm happy to announce that there will be a new queen in the Pridelands." Mouths dropped and Sarabi glowered. "This here is Zira. She will be replacing your former queen, Sarabi."

"Why would you do this?" Nala blurted out.

"Zira and I met a long time ago, and there, I promised her that one day, she would be my queen." Scar grinned and Zira smirked. "That is, when Mufasa would step down. I was unable to grant the wish when Simba was born," he explained unhappily. "But now I am able to fulfill it."

The lionesses sighed of disappointment. Sarabi- the light of the pride- was no longer queen. Now all decisions were completely dealt with by Scar, but there was only one worse thing.

Scar and Zira could have a heir to the throne.


	9. Cat Fight

**Chapter XI: Cat Fight**

Nala ran her paw over the grass. It felt strange against her paw, though she had been living on it for so long. She scowled at a trio of hyenas scavenging for food. They returned the frown.

Nala continued to walk aimlessly. Zira had announced that she was two weeks pregnant with the future heir the previous day. Wonderful. Zira had also swooned some of the lionesses from her old pride to join. Followers of Scar and Zira, they were, alright. She frowned and stared up at the gloomy sky. It gave her as much hope as the herds did. Almost all of them were gone now, but a few lost wildabeast or gazelles would be an easy meal now and again.

"You okay?" came a voice from behind her. Nala turned her head to see Lisani approaching her. She grinned at him.

"I'm fine," she sighed. Lisani's mane was nearly full now. It was smoothed down, except for a few stray pieces dangling in his face. He was definitely handsome.

"That's good," he said, grinning back. "Sarabi wanted me to fetch you," he said.

"Oh," she replied. "I'll go see what's up." Nala took of, but after she had traveled a few feet, she looked back at Lisani. "C'mon," she said, smiling.

Lisani smiled back and followed her, the two frolicking back to the kingdom. The laughing stopped once they reached Sarabi and Sarafina collapsed on top of each other outside of the main den.

"Mom!" Nala yelled gently, running over to Sarafina as Lisani made his way as well. The two lionesses looked up at them and struggled to get up, Nala helping her mother and Lisani assisting Sarabi. "What happened?" Nala demanded.

"Scar got a little too angry with the hunting party," Sarabi mumbled. "We were the ones who ended up with the punishment."

Lisani growled. "It should have been the hyenas who got punished, it's their fault that everything is so empty, those greedy, careless minds they have."

"It's Scar's fault for letting them in," Nala murmured.

"Now, Nala, you can't blame everything on me, now can you?" a voice said from behind her. She knew it was Scar.

"Actually, I can," she said back, more to herself but to him anyway.

"Now, that's not a way to speak to your king," Scar said with that evil smirk on his face. "And I hope you won't talk to your future king that way, either."

"Trust me, if I were speaking to a king, I wouldn't be using this tone," she growled, her eyes narrowed, and her mother rolling her eyes at her daughter's rebellion.

Scar snarled at Nala but restrained from striking her. "You're just like your mother and her friend, aren't you? Always thinking that their way is right. Always saying that it's the hyena's fault, not theirs." Scar glared at the two lionesses behind Nala. "The hyenas are eating all the food, you are starving us if we stay here, we need to do this," Scar mocked. "You two simply aren't searching hard enough!"

"They're doing the best they can!" Nala shouted back. "And they're the only ones worth following around here that I see."

Scar's anger launched his paw in the air to strike Nala across the face. The force caused her to nearly fly to the side, but her paws caught a grip of the ground before she could fall. She stared at Scar's conceited smirk through slits, and she could feel the pain in her cheek.

But no one hit Nala and got away with it.

With a roar, Nala rose and struck Scar back, swiping him across the face. He tumbled to his side, and remained there for a small amount of time in shock. He glowered at Nala and then leapt off of his haunches and tackled Nala with a roar. Determined, Nala kept them tumbling until she knew she could pin him. Staring him from above, he was still strong, and managed to push and kick her off of him. Nala lied on the ground, turning her head to see where Scar was. He was slow getting up and able to jump on her, giving her time to be able to turn of the ground and watch him dive into the ground.

Just as she was about to leap on top of him, a strong force from the left of her sent her and the other lioness rolling. Although Nala hadn't been expecting it, she was not surprised when found herself staring Zira in the eye.

"Don't you ever touch him, ever again," Zira shouted at Nala.

"Then you teach him his manners!" Nala yelled as she kicked Zira off of her. Zira, enraged, charged at Nala, whom was charging back. The lionesses collided, Nala on top, feeling teeth bite into her right front leg. After roaring in pain, she found it easiest to clamp down on Zira's ear, taking a chunk out of it.

The other lioness roared in pain, then pushed Nala off of her with great force. Nala laid on the ground on her back, feeling the blood slipping out of her arm, when suddenly she saw Zira flying above her to finish it. Nala was quick, though, and rose her bottom two feet, kicking Zira off, right in her stomach.

Nala slowly got up and saw Zira lying in front of her, motionless.


	10. Worried About Consequences

**Chapter XII: Worried About Consequences**

"Fool!" Scar roared, immediately rushing over to his mate. Nala, Lisani, Sarafina and Sarabi stood motionless.

Nala stared, her eyes transfixed on Zira and Scar, Zira lying still as Scar looked at her, hoping she was alright, with a deep concern. If Scar cared this much about the Pridelands, we'd be in much better shape, Nala thought. She covered her injured arm with her paw, and then removed it to only see her fur washed in blood.

"You," Scar growled, "you not only disobeyed your king, but you have injured your queen."

Nala glared, and Scar glared back.

Scar then looked down at his love in a deeply concerned and caring manner, helping her up as she struggled.

"Scar... I..." Zira managed to groan.

"Hush, hush," he commanded her as he escorted her to their den, giving Nala an enraged scowl. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Watch your back," he hissed at her. Nala said nothing. "Someone- Sarabi- go get Rafiki, now," he demanded. Sarabi nodded and turned off to get Rafiki, giving Nala a concerned, yet happy glance.

Nala's gaze followed the couple as they left, until they were out of sight. She sighed and turned her head to the ground, wondering what she had just gotten herself into... when suddenly, she realized a small group of lionesses who had been watching had emerged from any hiding places, smiling at Nala. Nala could only smile back and stare at the ground to cover up her thoughts.

She slid down to the ground and shut her eyes, never wanting to open them again.

---

"My, my, Nala, what have ya gotten yourself into this time?" said the voice of Rafiki, approaching Nala as she lie outside of Pride Rock.

Nala looked up at the old monkey and just smiled, but immediately they were interrupted.

"She's not the one I beckoned you for," Scar hissed. "It's Zira."

"Ah, Zira," Rafiki said, acknowledging Scar's words, but sighed once his back was turned. He said 'I'm sorry' to Nala through his eyes before he left to help the other lioness.

Nala shrugged and nodded to the shaman, then rested her cranium down on her paws, and just looked around. How different things would have been... but the memory of him was so distant, she could hardly see him in her mind... What would he look like now? What would he be like... questions that will never be able to be answered.

"Are you okay?" said a soft voice from behind her. Lisani.

"Yeah, just fine," she sighed.

"You but up quite a fight," he said, smiling, sitting next to her. "I didn't think you were so tough," he joked, nudging her in her arm.

"Ow," she said, looking up at him. "Yeah, only during the fight though. After that I'm a bit of a wimp."

He laughed, but stopped once he realized something was up with her. "Your mind is somewhere else right now..."

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled. "But, I don't want to think about it. How's Zira? How much damage was done?"

Lisani paused. "I was hoping your wouldn't ask, really. She's, sort of okay. It's the baby that's concerning Scar and... the lionesses that actually like them," he sighed. "Some damage may have been done to the developing cub."

"Great," Nala moaned, closing her eyes and burying her face in her paws. "I've gotten myself into a mess."

"Just stay out of his way," Lisani suggested.

"All I can do," she whispered.

"NALA!!!"

Nala and Lisani exchanged worried glances as this enraged yell hollered out from Scar's den.

"Just great," Nala groaned.


	11. Lisani's Dilemmas

**Author's Note: **_SO sorry I haven't updated this in forever! To make up for it, I'll write a big long chapter for you all! -Alexa_

**Chapter XIII: Lisani's Dilemmas**

Nala cautiously entered Scar and Zira's den, but approached them calmly. She stared at Zira; she was lying, breathless, on the ground, with her eyes closed. Her breathing had calmed down from earlier, but she was still having trouble with strength. Her cranium rested on her forepaws as she lie on the floor, Rafiki hovering over her with concerned eyes. She then met Scar's glare with a calm look. He was obviously furious.

"Nala," he began, his voice shaking with anger- but he restrained from striking her. "You… you… Nala- if this ever happens again, I will make sure you are to leave Pride Rock and never return!" Scar threatened.

And I'm supposed to be disappointed in that? Nala wondered, but bit her tongue so she wouldn't say anything.

"You don't understand the circumstances we are in now," he growled. "Now, not only have you injured your queen- but possibly the future heir as well!" he roared. Nala was not concerned about injuring Zira, for Sarabi was the only queen Nala really saw or knew. But, injuring a prince- or princess- could get you in serious trouble.

"Well, Nala," Scar said, "You will be punished for this. You cannot get away with killing a prince!" Scar was always convinced his cub would be a boy.

Nala narrowed her eyes at Scar, and said harshly, "You should have told that to the wildebeest."

Scar gaped at Nala and gave her a surprised, yet stunned, expression. Then he smiled and said, "Now, Nala, that was quite different…"

Nala only glared at him. There was something eerie with how he was acting now. "Those wildebeest _killed_ the king and the prince! That is five times worse than what I've done! And, the hyenas spooked the wildebeest- and then you let them live with us!" Nala fired back at him.

"It's not their fault!!" Scar roared.

After a moment's pause, Nala rose her eyebrows and asked calmly, "Then whose was it?"

Scar stood motionless for a few seconds. "Nala…" he said, beginning to unfreeze. "It was an accident Nala. An accident."

"And I wanted to injure your cub on purpose," Nala growled sarcastically as Scar narrowed his eyes at her. She turned around began to walk out.

"Don't you turn your back on me, Nala," Scar hissed.

But she continued to walk until his voice was unable to be heard.

"So, what happened?" Lisani asked Nala later once they met up again.

"Oh, nothing really, just another argument with Scar," she sighed. "…Rafiki said that I may have hurt their cub, too…"

"Uh oh," Lisani said. "Nala, you know you've got a big problem, right? If their cub ends up really being hurt, you could get in a lot of trouble…"

"Yeah, I thought about that, too. The thing is though… Simba and Mufasa died! From wildebeest! That were startled by hyenas, who are now living with us," she blurted out so that her words ran all together. But somehow, Lisani was able to catch them.

Lisani just stared at her for a while, then whispered, "…Maybe Scar never liked them," he suggested.

Nala gazed up at him with her eyes wide open. "That's… ridiculous! What gave you that idea?"

"Scar did," Lisani answered, still speaking softly and slowly. "He used to take me on those walks all the time… talked about how glorious being king was… and how when Simba was born he thought all of his dreams were washed away," he explained.

Nala just stared out into nothingness, slowly shaking her head. "Scar…" she sighed.

Just a moment after she spoke those words, Lisani gazed up at Pride Rock and saw Scar walk to the top, looking at Lisani in the eyes. It was a signal for Lisani to come to him. Lisani noticed him and then turned to Nala. "Well I'd, uh, better get going," he said.

"Um, alright then. I'll just be here, probably, if you come back. See ya."

Lisani nodded goodbye and then hurried to Scar's den.

"Lisani," Scar greeted, smiling, as he entered his den.

"Yes?" Lisani asked. "What'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Lisani, are you aware of what Nala has done?" Scar questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes… she told me."

"So why are you still even socializing with her?"

Lisani didn't speak.

"Are you on her side?" Scar demanded.

"No, your majesty," he answered. "She's just fighting… literally… for what she wants. I can't say I wouldn't do the same."

Scar nodded, thinking about this answer. "But you haven't. Good boy," he praised. "But, she did sincere damage to your queen and possibly to your future king."

Lisani turned his gaze to the ground.

"Lisani… do you…" Scar smiled. Perfect, he thought.

Lisani looked up at Scar, knew what Scar was asking and trying to answer it without opening his mouth.

Scar walked over to the front of his den and looked out into the Pridelands, beckoning Lisani over next to him. The lion did as he was told. Scar was apparently and obviously looking down at Nala and Lisani did the same. He felt uneasy inside.

"She could be yours one day," Scar said, looking at Lisani. Lisani just had his gaze fixed on her. Scar let him think about this before continuing. "But," he said, breaking Lisani's gaze on her and looking at him, "if she doesn't learn how to stay in line, it could never happen. She is not being careful, you know that. And if she doesn't start, there may be a day where neither of us will ever be able to see her again…" Scar said, in his fake yet believable saddened voice.

Lisani turned his head and eyes to look at Nala, lying in the field, once more. He sighed.

"Keep an eye on her Lisani," Scar warned. "You can leave now."

Lisani nodded and left, retreating to the main den to catch up on an early nights rest. He had a lot of thinking to do.

Lying to Scar was no fun. Scar thought that Lisani was Scar, but only because Lisani was able to act without stumbling over anything or messing up. He just wanted to be able to be himself and it be alright.

But Nala. Of all things, he thought he was best at covering that up to everyone. Somehow, Scar knew, he figured it out. Perhaps, though, it was good he told Lisani he knew. Now he could protect Nala…

That wouldn't be easy. He knew she had a lot of spunk. But if it comes to her privileges, to banishment, to maybe her life, he would have to try his hardest to keep her alright. Especially if what Scar said was, or could be, true. Then again, is what Sarafina and Sarabi said going to be true? He hadn't thought about it for the longest time. Was it even possible now?

He shrugged and decided to sleep on it. That's what he needed; some sleep, to sort his thoughts. Having trouble though, he rested his head on his paws and stared up at the sky, splattered with stars. He remembered what Nala had told him so long ago, about the kings of the past.

He wondered which one was Mufasa's; and if Simba's was up there. "What would they have done?" he thought aloud, before finally being able to drift off into a slumber and into a dream…

_Lisani is standing on Pride Rock, looking out into the remains of the Pridelands. They are dry and the wind is blowing slowly. Suddenly, he hears footsteps behind him._

"_Scar?" he asks. "I'm sorry. I was just-"_

"_Scar is not the rightful king," the deep voice from behind him said._

_Lisani spun around and found himself face-to-face with a large, muscular male, with tan fur and dark brown mane and tale. "Mufasa," he gasped. This lion had fit Nala's description of him perfectly. He nodded. "You're the rightful king," Lisani said._

_Mufasa shook his head. "No."_

_Lisani was puzzled. For sure, he, himself, was not the rightful king. When suddenly, he realized Simba was not accompanying Mufasa. "Where is Simba?" he asked._

"_He is not with me," Mufasa said, smiling._

_Lisani gave Mufasa a confused look and then suddenly, Mufasa faded away._


	12. Fate Unfolds

**Author's Note: **_I have written in FOREVER! I'm so so so so so sorry everyone… I had to read the last two chapters to remind myself where I'm at, haha. I just got so unbelievably busy, I never even thought about this anymore. But here I am and here's a new chapter! )_

_Please excuse me if I'm rust too… haha, enjoy! -Alexa_

**Chapter XIV: Fate Unfolds**

Lisani next saw a bright flash of light and awoke from his slumber. It was morning and others were also greeting the new day. He yawned as he looked around- there was Nala, at rest peacefully. For a moment's time, he had completely forgotten his conversation with Scar. He sighed as he lied his head down on his paws and shut his eyes lightly. A few more minutes of quiet time never killed a lion.

Weeks were passing and the kingdom was only growing duller and emptier. Nala was often met by disgusted and sour gazes by Scar and Zira's followers, for all were still concerned of the outcome of Zira. Zira's appearances around Pride Rock were becoming rarer since her due date was approaching. She insisted on relaxing much, as it were for the best of the perhaps injured heir.

The days also grew uneventful, for Lisani often stood in Nala's way of creating a ruckus. He told her that she had to be careful, for Scar was growing less tolerant with her.

"Don't," Lisani would plead.

"Why shouldn't I?" Nala would shoot back.

"He'll banish you."

"Anywhere's better than here."

"But you have to have hope."

"What if you've run out of it?"

"Then be hope for the rest of us… for me."

And with that, Nala would have no choice but to look at him, smile, and collapse literally into him. For he was the only comfort, the only friend, she had left in the misery.

However, the weeks left her questioning everything. Zira would be a mother any day now. It could control her fate. And as she held her tongue against the scowls that she received around Pride Rock, she looked up at Lisani with heavy eyes.

"Lisani, nothing is getting better. Days get worse. It's been so long now, and no one has hope anymore. You're the only thing that keeps me here, now. Please- I beg you, we can both leave here. Together. To find a welcoming place… or a place of our own."

Lisani only looked down at her. "But Nala…" he wanted to be with her, truthfully. "It's not possible."

"Lisani," she pleaded.

Silence fell on them, as did the evening. They approached a quiet spot where they often went together. It was not beautiful, but it was peaceful.

"Nala," he finally began, "did you ever have a dream you couldn't explain? One that left you thinking- one that's hung over your head for the longest time and then you tell yourself it was just a dream?"

Nala thought a moment. "No…" she paused. "Yes. When I was a cub. It was…" She stopped there, here words not continued.

"It was Simba, or Mufasa, wasn't it?" Lisani spoke softly.

Nala weakly nodded. "But it was a long time ago. It probably doesn't mean anything anymore."

Lisani shrugged. So was his, probably. Just something that maybe he wanted, something his imagination created in his subconsciousness.

Silence arrived once more until a shrill scream emitted from Pride Rock. Both lions jumped at the noise and a chill was sent down their back. Confused, the looked at each other, and then it simply hit them.

"This is it," Nala said nervously, nearly choking on the air she was breathing.

Lisani looked at her with deep care, as he was as high-strung as she was. For this was the day, the moment, they both- and all the other lions- had been waiting for. This decided her future.

Zira was giving birth.

**Author's Note:**_ I will start the next chapter ASAP. The series is almost over now! Only a few more chapters left. I hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks everyone for reading this! I probably wouldn't have continued it if it weren't for the great reviews I've received from you people. Thanks again. -Alexa_


	13. Running Somewhere

**Author's Note: **_I'm really sorry that it has been ages since I've updated. But I have not forgotten about it! Who knew life could get so busy? As I was reading my last chapter, for the life of me, I could not recall where I wanted the story to lead! Thank goodness I'm the kind of person to write everything down, haha.  
Oh, and a HUGE thanks to everyone who took the time to write me reviews. They really help me get back on my feet with this! Thanks again and much love to you all._

_Well I hope you enjoy. And again, so sorry for the loooong delay! I hope this really long chapter makes up for it! - Rae_

**Chapter XV: Running Somewhere**

Nala looked at Lisani with heavy eyes. Not ever had she felt this desperate to escape.

"Lisani, we can leave now. We can forget all of this and put it in our past. If we stay, neither of us will have a future," Nala begged, hoping Lisani would care to at least help her.

Lisani looked at Nala. She was troubled. She was in need. He wanted to help, but he was scared. Nala had always thought he was just stubborn, but he had actually always carried a fear with him.

"Nala... What are the possibilities? Scar will send for us. Chances are that they will find us. It's… not worth it."

"But you said we had to have hope," Nala shot back. "_You_ said that. And, I don't have any hope here. But I have hope, I have hope out there!" She gestured her head to beyond the boundaries.

Lisani was at lost for words. He could not explain; how he didn't want her to get hurt. How he wanted to protect her. How if she stayed here, it would mean so much for them to be together. But she would be miserable.

"Nala… you go."

Nala's eyes grew wide. Alone? Without him? Not only was it something she hadn't thought of, but it was so unlike Lisani.  
"What?" she said, softly, thinking maybe she hadn't heard him right.

"You go," he repeated, avoiding eye contact with her and keeping his gaze locked onto the ground. "It's safer if one of us goes. And this means more to you than me. Go and get help. I know you can do it."

"But Lisani," Nala interrupted. "I don't know if I can do it alone."

"I believe in you Nala, you can do anything you put your mind to. And I know you have more hope for this place than I to." He broke his gaze with the ground and looked up at her, cracking a bit of a smile for her.

Nala was in disbelief, but never in her whole life had she been this grateful for him. She looked at him and smiled back, then put her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. Lisani was surprised, but hugged back. He did not want to let go of her.

But they both broke from the hug and stared into each other's eyes one last time before Nala turned around and started to run away from the Pridelands.

When Nala was almost gone, Lisani let one solitary tear slide down his cheek before turning to walk back to Pride Rock. Now, time to take care of Scar.

Lisani approached the huddle of lionesses awaiting the birth of the new heir, each one of them whispering. Some with excitement, and some with dismay.

Sarabi put her paw on Lisani's shoulder and turned him gently to face her. "Lisani, where is Nala?"

Lisani could say nothing, thankfully, before Scar angrily walked out of the cave with a sour look on his face. Immediately, everyone became quiet as their king scanned each lioness, looking for a certain one.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

The crowd of lions began to whisper again, startled at this question. Something must have been terribly wrong if he wanted to see her, and something must have happened if she wasn't there.

"Where is she!" he nearly roared. Everyone remained quiet, but Scar happened to notice Lisani was looking at the ground.

"Lisani," he said. "Do _you_ know where Nala is?"

"No, your highness…" Lisani responded quietly. "Is something wrong?"

Scar frowned. "Wrong?" he repeated. "I'd show you, but I wouldn't want to hurt him. Your new prince is not healthy. In fact, a cub could snap him in half!" he yelled. He took a few deep breaths and then proceeded. "So, Lisani, where is she?"

"I told you, your majesty, I do not know."

"Lies! Lisani, where _is she_?"

Lisani said nothing. He looked at the ground and coughed.

"She's gone, isn't she, Lisani? I know she is. I know you let her run away. I know that she wanted to, all this time; these years I've been king. Why are you doing this to me, Lisani?" he paused. "These years, I have treated you like a son! I took you in. I raised you. And this is the _thanks_ I get?" Scar scorned.

Lisani said nothing. He kept his head down.

"Why did you do this, Lisani?" his frown curled up into one of those evil grins of his. "Ah, I see… I know why. It's because you love her, don't you?"

Again, Lisani said nothing, as whispers flew among the lionesses.

"But we can put this in the past, now can't we? And move on to the future. Don't worry, Lisani, I have just the punishment for you." He dismissed everyone with a jerk of his head and returned into the cave.

Lisani stood still as the rest dispersed. He sighed and looked up into the bleak sky. "I came through for you," he whispered. "Now, just promise you won't let me down," he pleaded, before collapsing onto the ground, burying his head under his paws.

Nala stopped to take a breath. She could barely see Pride Rock from here. It was the first time she looked back, because she knew if she'd looked back earlier, she wouldn't be able to pull through. Curiosity ran through her entire body, wondering how the newborn came out, what was happening to Lisani now, and what everyone was thinking. But it was time to move on to the future. She should start running again, in case Scar would send out any of his hyena henchman to come after her.

Looking back at Pride Rock was not pleasant. It was the only home she had ever known. Once flourishing, it is now dead and gray and cheerless. Pride Rock depended on her. Her family depended on her. She swallowed and turned again, heading further away from Pride Rock, where she could feel the light shining down on her more and more with every step she took.

**Author's Note:**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said last chapter, not too long until it's time to wrap this story up. But don't worry, for there will be a sequel! Yahoo (:_

_Well I'll be on vacation for a week, so don't expect any updates for at least a week. I'll try not to wait a few months before the next update, haha._


	14. Looking in Many Directions

**Author's Note: **_Wow- I tried to not let it happen again, but I guess I can't help it all the time! I apologize for the long wait again. I didn't think school would make life so hectic, but it turns out that I thought wrong. I've been kept busy by a bunch of things, but I'm trying to make room for writing! I've been reading like crazy though, haha… In this chapter, you don't get very far, but you pretty much get to pry into Nala's brain and read it. I think that the next chapter is going to be the last!Well, anyway, on with the story! Enjoy! - Alexa_

**Chapter XVI: Looking in Many Directions**

Feeling weary, Nala lied down to take a break. She didn't recognize where she was at all after more than an hour of running. Still, she felt as if she had been running her whole life.

Sort of, she thought to herself. Running from the fact that Simba was gone, and running from Scar's rule. Running from everything she didn't want to hear or see. Running was what kept her so strong, she didn't face anything. She still, sometimes, couldn't admit to herself that she was – or, had been – living in the Pride Lands. It was the place where she grew up, and once loved to frolic with her mother, with Lisani, with even memories of her former best friend were vague, for all she could remember was the pouncing on each other they would do. Her eyebrows rose for a split second as she recalled how one day, Simba and she were having a contest: who could pin the other one the most. She was winning of course when their game was put to a stop and Simba was disappointed he had lost to Nala, and made it clear he would one day beat her. And that's when she promised him that she would never feel an ounce of pity for him and let him win.

She never did get to fulfill that promise, she thought. With his spirit, he could have overcome anything, and I know he would have been able to beat me right now. Then she let out a laugh at the thought of him still not being able to, through all of these years.

Then, she remembered that one dream she had. "I have to run away," those are the words that Simba had left Nala with. Some say dreams are wishes your heart makes, and her wish was that Simba really never died, and he was out there… she just had to find him. Just like one of the games that they used to play together. Desperately, she wanted to find him. Her mind continued to tell her, though, that he wasn't coming back. Simba was gone.

Nala would have to proceed soon. She stood up and walked towards a small watering hole. All of this running simply made her parched, she realized. Not to mention hungry.

Nala gazed at her reflection as she lapped down water. She had not been able to stare into water like this for the longest time. She really had grown, but looked somewhat like what she would have expected herself to look like. What would Simba look like about now?

She frowned at herself and raised her head. "Enough about Simba!" she demanded herself. Think about someone who exists, for once. Like… Lisani.

Lisani, she thought. She was more than blessed to have him sent when she was in dire need of some sort of a companion. He was always there for her, always supporting her, and knew just what to say. Even if his constant father-like attitude towards her made her a bit peeved at times, she loved having him there were those awkward moments between them when the thought of them both, together, made her think. Lisani was the perfect soul mate. And sometimes, she felt as if he was hiding something from her, although he was never exactly the most open lion to begin with. She sighed, wondering if there ever could have been something between them. Or, even if there was something there her expression changed from being in deep thought to baffled. Lisani had almost willingly let her go. She really did trust him, and he wouldn't have just shooed her away from him if he didn't desire her company. He looked at her in a way that couldn't be explained; there was some sort of pain in his eyes when he looked at her, but at the same time, it seemed as if he were ready to "let her go." As if he knew she had to, or else. That, she thought, or he put all of the faith he had inside of him into her.

With her mind now clear, Nala realized that she had worked up an appetite. Then her ears perked as she picked up a faint noise; somewhat musical; in the distance.


	15. Ceasing Darkness

**Author's Note: **_It's been a few months, I know. I hope every one had a great holiday, though. Anyway, here it is- the moment you've been waiting for- the end of the story._

**Chapter XVII: Ceasing Darkness**

What?

Five minutes ago, Nala had a meal right in her paws, almost. Its noisy singing had lured her to it, and she had been grateful it was such a distracted creature. Oh, she could taste that hog and she took it by surprise, and she almost got her claws on it when the strangest thing that had ever happened to her happened.

There she was, beginning to hold defeat, when a lion leaped out from behind the log the hog was stuck in and tackled her. Not only was she taken off guard, but also she was so astounded - so shocked - that a _lion_ was saving a hog was so unreasonable to her. Oh, no, she thought. A more reasonable explanation is that this lion is fighting me for the prize, which is the hog.

Well, Nala was not about to give up this prize. She was starving, after all. So she fought back mercilessly, rolling around until finally she had pinned him. She had started to claim victory, but she hesitated.

She looked down and stared into this stranger's eyes. They were so familiar. But she couldn't put a name on the face she was looking at. But the whole situation. Why did everything feel so awkward?

It would be absolutely impossible for her to know this lion, though. She had known only four male lions her whole life, and two of them were dead. But this lion reflected the look she must have been giving him.

"Nala? Is that you?"

Her heart nearly dropped to the floor.

"Who… are you?" she asked cautiously.

When he told her he was Simba, she wanted to collapse. She actually lost her balance for a moment. Then she looked at him again, harder. Yes, he did resemble those blurry images of her childhood friend. But he was supposed to be dead!

After gaping in shock, horror, amazement, and just about every other emotion that exists, Nala's eyes widened as she began to realize that yes, it was her dear friend.

Soon she found herself telling Simba stories of Pride Rock, and how she had run. How Scar took rule and destroyed the once beautiful place, and how the hyenas now lived with them. Nala assured him his mother was fine, but she was no longer queen.

Simba had not told his friends he was supposed to be king, and his friends were instantly kneeling down to him. She could tell he didn't like it, but she couldn't understand why.

Lastly, she told him about how this all could be fixed.

"We need you at home," she begged. "You can fix everything. I know you can, and we all know you can."

Obviously, Simba was not too concerned. He had been living here practically all his life and he was nowhere near ready to accept responsibility again and face his uncle. Even more, everyone though that he was dead.

"And I know that I need you, too."

Nala ended it all with those words - those hopeful, true, insistent words. He finally looked at her and she saw a small smile appear. She saw in that smile all the respond she needed, and she didn't worry anymore, because she had decided right then that all was going to be alright.

**Author's Note: **_Over a year of this story and it's all over! Of course, there will be a sequel, and I already have LOTS in store for that!_


End file.
